Persistence
by Ashurri1443
Summary: After numerous persistent attemps by the American, Alfred finally gets the opportunity to go on a small "friendly" date with Natalia. The date starts out rocky but nonetheless Natalia realizes that he has a knack for showing someone a good time.


**A/N: Randomly typed out from 5:00 AM to 7: 43 AM. I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Hetalia or its characters in anyway, shape, or form. Please excuse any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I do not have microsoft word on my person currently since the trial ended. If I get enough reviews or feedback this may continue into an actual story rather than a short one-shot type deal. Thank you and love you all.**

**Characters: Belarus (Natalia) X America (Alfred)**

**Summary: After numerous attemps by the American, Alfred finally gets the opportunity to go on a small "friendly" date with Natalia. The date starts out rocky. He tries to engage her into conversation but is shot down, then when he challenges her in a game of kickball her ego pushes her to oblige. Natalia notices that even though she somtimes finds his loud mouth and childish tendancies annoying, he knows how to show a girl a good time.**

* * *

><p>She sat isolated from the field and watched in silence, arms folded across her chest unhappily and her teeth lightly chewing on the inside of her cheek. This was argueably the only time she would ever agree to a "friendly date" with the American, and it had turned sour. He brought her to the park and they walked around, which resulted in him trying to get her to talk and then after numerous failed attempts he decided to go play a game of kick-ball with some children. He watched as he stood at the mound and lightly tossed the ball to a small child. Her eyes slowly shifted to the little boy and watched as he missed but laughed it off and walked back to the end of the line. Natalia clapped lightly and then snatched a random strand of blonde hair before twirling it. The american was childish, she mused. Then again he was also loud, energetic, and persistent. His persistence was one of the reasons why she had even agreed to going out with him on this poor excuse of a date. He had asked her on occassion at the end of world meetings, he had asked her when they abruptly brushed paths at a coffee shop, he had asked her through various messages when he called her to inform her of something asinine. She finally agreed after it started to grow old. He had hurriedly explained the location to meet up and then walked away, fist pumping the air as he did so.<p>

She lifted her eyes up again and examined the blonde. She tried to hide this agreement but due to the loud blabbering mouth that characterized Alfred so well, had either slipped to her brother or sister or it had traveled by another person. Her sister was estatic to the fact that Natlia was finally "getting out there" and tried to get her to wear something a little more dressed up. Natalia refused gently and opted for a simple pair of shorts and a blouse. Her brother had approached her with the utmost impending caution and he gave her the advice to watch out for any foul tricks, and he even attempted to crack a smile, but failed and frowned. Natalia hopefully thought that this would stir some jealously in the russian male, and she asked him to marry her again. He declined and rushed away. She sighed. It was worth a shot.

Natalia felt a slight tug on her shirt and she glanced down to see a pigtailed girl with large eyes gawking at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That man wants you to play, Suzie had to go home so now we are short a player. And he doesn't like you sitting here all bored." She explained, pointing to Alfred who waved to her with a large grin and the red ball tucked underneath his arm.

"I am not bored." She called out to him with a tone of anger. He tossed the ball toward the kicker once more and as it flew over his head to the outfield he replied.

"Yes you are, don't lie! Don't let her sit there Abigail!" The little girl known as abigail took Natalia's hand and tugged her lightly off of the bleachers. Even when the belarusian resisted the girl tugged and urged her to play. She gave in and stomped to the end of the waited and watched until it was finally her turn to go to the base. A boy pushed the back of her legs toward the base and she clicked her tongue as the American retrieved the ball from the outfield.

"I do not see the point of this Alfred Jones." Natalia stated. He merely smiled and then pushed up his glasses. He waved an index finger at her.

"That's also what you said the fifth time I asked you out." Natalia pouted. "C'mon you can't sit there being bored and behaving like an ice queen forever right? You gotta live a little, or at least try to have fun. Besides I would feel like a rotten date if you didn't. Now don't expect me to go easy on you Natalia!"

"Like I would let you."

She scoffed, bending her knees into a more offensive position. Some of the children laughed and "ooh-ed" at their exchange. Alfred nodded and grinned, then tossed the ball back and forth between his hands. Then with his dominant hand he took the red ball and brought it back slowly. She narrowed her eyes. Then, differently as he had pithed for the children, he winded up the ball and then threw it forward. It left his hand with such velocity that it whizzed pass her side, the air produced by it lightly tickling her skin and making her hair whip around her face. It collided with the fence behind her harshly and some stray kids watching behind it screamed and fell back into the lush grass. She turned her head to stare at the ball which had landed behind her. She turned around to pick up the ball, and took a deep inhale as her fingers touched the red rubber. It was hot to the touch. She turned to stare at the oblivious american. She had heard stories that he was strong, and had even seen the bruising upon that mysterious man's face from when Alfred had played baseball with him. He was right, he was not going to go easy on her. She lowered her eyes to the ball again and then tossed it to Alfred. Natalia returned to the base, and flashed him a smirk. Neither was she.

"Sorry Nat, that was a bad toss. It was all crooked." He replied, while scratching the back of his neck.

"No worries, just throw it again." She would be prepared this time. The children took measures to stay away from the fence behind the kicker mound, and Natalia readied herself for the next throw.

Alfred, this time, turned on his heel fast and threw with his whole body. The ball moved so quickly that it wavered in the air, zig-zaging in balance before going straight, causing dirt to accumulate in the air as it advanced further. Belarus ran forward, pivoted on her heel with her right leg up and then swung it down harshly toward the ball. The steady moving connected swiftly with her sneakered foot and it flew high up in the sky, soaring above both Alfred and the remainder of its team. It landed just outside the fenced in field, and some children had to climb over it to retrieve it. Natalia was given enough time to take a leisurely stroll around the bases before finally returning to home. The children cheered and several of the girls came over to jump around her. She smiled and looked up at Alfred. He was smiling and laughing.

"Jeez you are a scary woman. You're not giving me any slack either I guess. You going to play for a few rounds?" Natalia thought about it and then nodded before giving a small high-five to Abigail.

"I suppose. I would never forgive myself if I lost you you anyway." Alfred smirked and she stared at him for a moment. This was probably what her brother meant by tricks. The american was supernatural. He had gotten her to agree to go on a date with him, then proceeded to engage her in a game of kickball, and held nothing back when competing against her. To him it was all sport and fun. He was strange. She stretched her arms behind her head and headed to the back of the line. This date was not so bad as she initally percieved it.

* * *

><p>A few rounds later Natalia glanced over to the bleachers, where most of the children sat out to watch. Alfred and his team were beating her team by only a few points, and the game had been going on for a little over an hour. Some children left with their parents and the other lethargic members exchanged their places in line for a seat on the bleachers to rest. Natalia could even feel a slight strain on her leg and body as well. Nations tire less quickly than humans but then again, she was giving it all her might to keep up with the fast pitches the american threw. Alfred stood at base, and they had agreed that this would be the last kick. Win or lose, this would be the last kick. She turned to stand sideways and then forcefully threw the red rubber ball toward him, it did not move as fast as his pitches, but she had striked him out a couple of times. He had done the same. He swept his foot back and then kicked it, a resounding pang echoing as it shot back toward her suprisingly. She quickly brought her hands up and tried to stop the ball with her hands. In the blink of an eye she felt her wrist popping harshfully back as the force slapped it away and she fell backwards onto the ground from lack of balance. Natalia, shocked and in pain, laid on her side and watched as the ball bounced away. She could hear the sounds of children and Alfred rushing toward her. She brought her wrist up to her hand and she cuffed it protectively.<p>

"Natalia!" Alfred called as he hurried over. Even though her wrist throbbed and burned, Natalia urged her body to sit up and she shook some strands of grass from her hair. Alfred slid to a stop in front of her and then crouched down to eye level. Those blue wide and usually wandering eyes of his were completely focused upon her and held much sincerity. He took her hand off her injuried wrist and then gently pulled it toward him. He inspected it, but it was plain to see that it was dislocated. Natalia held out her free hand to the other children, stopping them in mid-run, so they would not be horrified by it. "I-... Natalia, we gotta get you to the doctor. I'm really sorry. I d-didn't..."

Natalia watched him stammer out an apology and try to justify his actions. She smiled and waved away his senseless chatter before trying to stand. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her up. "Congrads Jones, you won."

Alfred was shocked, she could see it in his face. He probably expected her to scream at him or stomp off to the hospital. To other people she probably would. He tried to crack a smile and he lightly brushed his lips against her dislocated wrist, just as doting mothers would when their children were hurt. Then he proceeded to help her off the field. This date was definately not the finest ones she has been on, but Natalia had to admit she had fun. Even if she did get a dislocated wrist and lost a game of kickball.


End file.
